First Fanfic for this section
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: My own version of their wedding. I was so dissapointed when they did not put it in the book! Includes, somewhere, blood and guts. Yay the proper 10TH chapter is up! :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ hahaha sick dude! :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ Alyss Mainwaring
1. The Arival

**Yay this is the first fanfic for this book. This story has been anoying me for a wile so it feels good to get it out.**

* * *

Andine and Eliar slowly walked through the crowed, watching the half familiar faces.

"When was the last time we saw all of these people?" Eliar asked Andine in amazement.

"The last time we saw Emmy and Daddy." Said a new voice, causing Andine and Eliar to jump.

"Leitha?" Andine asked unsure of herself.

"No, it's the queen of Dhweria," was the sarcastic response that Andine got from her sister.

"Very funny. By the way have you actually seen those two yet?"

"I am pretty sure that they will turn up eventually, knowing them. They like to make a grand entrance."

"That's our Althie." Andine finished. "By the way where are you in this hell hole of a crowed?"

Right behind you!" at that Andine spun around.

'Leitha! I haven't seen you in a very long time." She started. While Andine took Leitha away Bheid and Eliar started to catch up on what was happening on the other side of the world, as Gher had so kindly put it when they had told him where they were to live.

"So what is happening on your side of the world?"

"Nothing much. Collecting more recruits, the usual."

"What nothing unusual happening?"

"Eliar you think that after spending that much time with Althalus we are going to have something unusual happen in our lives?"

"Your right. I wasn't thinking."  
"I would have thought that you needed to think, being the Aryo, married to the dangerous Arya and everything."

"I do think then. Just when I have the chance not to think I don't bother anymore." Bheid nodded and the pair walked away chatting casually.

* * *

Gher was just walking around not paying any attention to anything in particular thinking about the little training he had done with Althie all those years ago when he bumped into someone.

'Sorry miss. 'He said before he walked off. He didn't get very far before he was called by the person he ran into.

* * *

'Gher?' Andine asked the man who had just accidentally ran into her muttered quick apologies and walked off.

'Andine? I thought that… I don't know what I thought.' At the end of that he gave a big cheeky grin.

"Have you seen Em?'

'no, but you can't have one without the other."

"I know, but I can't see either of them.'

'Maybe they just aren't here yet?'

'Have you ever known Althie to be late? Alright don't answer that one, but Em?' she asked totally confused.

'Maybe they didn't get invited?'

'Do you know who is even organizing this thing anyway?'

'No. I was hoping that you would know.'

'Do you know why it is for?'

'No clue about that either.'

'Ok.' Just then Leitha decided that now was the perfect time to join in.

'What is happening?' she said, not noticing Gher.

'Leitha I would like you to meet someone. An old friend of mine. Leitha this is Gher. Gher this is Leitha.'

'Strangely enough I think we have met before.'

'Stop that. Yes I know who this is.'

A whole minute went past before she suddenly spun around and wrapped Gher in a big hug.

'I havent seen you in ages! You look different. I wonder what is different about you? Hum' gher rolled his eyes ang slipped away to talk to Eliar and Bheid.

* * *

The woman smiled. Everything was going according to her plan. Looking to the man she caught his eye and he nodded. It was time to put the plan into stage two.

* * *

**Ohh who are the woman and man?**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	2. Random chapter! Happy B'day to me!

Joyeux anniversaire à moi, Joyeux anniversaire à moi, me birthay Bonne chère, Joyeux anniversaire à moi!!!!!! 

Happy Birthday to me!!

Alyss Mainwaring


	3. Chappie 2 Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay :

**Yay another chapter! Ok this is like my 2nd chapter if you ignore my birthday high. I hope that whoever reads likes. Sad this place is like dead compared to the rangers apprentice area. :( reviews are awsome!  
This chapter took me like 1 1/2 weeks to do... sad. Well at least it's here. I was going to scrap the ending and redo it but then I thought of all the lovely eople who like the story and reviewed and read it. Cough, Cough, Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge, Fart, Fart. This place is like so dead! I feel sad.**

**Disclamer : I do not own this! If I did then there would be like another 6 books out on them!**

**Althie: So you are here to try and tourture us once again. You are a very sad person, very sad.**

**Me: Hey I am not sad it is just like my job. It is the author's job to create you and my job to tourture you! DIE!**

**Althie: Em, Help me!**

**Em: No. I am with her on this one. I think that you need some sence beaten into you.**

**Me: Girl Power!**

The woman was worried everything was going too well. Something was up. Look to the man she saw him staring of into the distance in thought.

'What is wrong?'

'It is going too well.' He answered back.

'I know nothing has happened to mess it up or anything, strange.'

'Very.'

Just then Eliar and Bheid came back from their own chat.

'Gher! We haven't seen you in how long?'

'Ages. Do you know that just then leithia did not even realise I was there until a whole minute after I had arrived?'

'Classic.' They all grinned. Slowly the crowed started to sift into the temple.

'Eliar!'

'Sergeant Kahlor!'

'How is the world treating you?'

'It has seemed to have decided that I can not hold complicated things because since Althalus went the world must have had a sudden end. I don't' know how I lived before he came around.'

'It was easy to live before he came. I can tell you that much. Everything was simple that's it. Simple. The sky was up and the ground was down. There were not some inexplicable things going on in the back ground. He turns people's lives upside down and then just leaves. He is the only person I know who can do it.'

'Yes that sounds like him. I think that we should go inside otherwise we will be alone out here.'

'That might be a good proposition.' Walking inside the father and son talked about what was happening in their own lives. In other words catching up on the most important news, like the birth of their clan chief.

Once they were inside they found out like everyone else there, that they had a certain place that they had to sit.

Just as the last person sat down and got themselves sorted out a man appeared at the alter.

'Can everyone please stand,' he said in a voice that did not boom in a frightening way but echoed in a way that made sure that everyone heard it.

'Thank you.' Then the music started playing.

It was soft yet strong, displayed emotion yet gave the sense that it hid more, it represented everything yet nothing. Andine immediately started crying. Eliar looked at her and raised one eyebrow. Normally he would have told her that she was being silly but this music overwhelmed him as well.

Leitha looked at Bheid. He shook his head. "no I don't recognise it."

"How did you guess what I was going to say?'

'I can read your thoughts' he said in a mystic voice. For that Leitha slapped him.

Then a beautiful woman started down the isle. In fount of her was a little girl around the age of 8 who was just as beautiful.

Andine glanced quickly at the alter. The man who had asked them to stand was looking sad yet happy. Wait there was another man with him. This new man was looking at the woman coming down the isle with love. 'right that must be The groom and the must be the bride.' She thought.

'Wait where's the groom?' Eliar asked her.

'Next to the alter. Where else?'

'Sorry wasn't thinking.' Andine rolled her eyes at her husband.

Somehow she recognised the woman and man. Although the little 8 year old girl was familiar she was sure that she had not meet her before.

'Do you guys have the impression that you have somehow seen them before?' Leitha said to the others in their minds, just like she had been busy reading Andine's mind.

'Yes, strangly.' Answered Bheid

'Yes.' Said Eliar.

'Just what I was thinking Leitha.' Andine answered.

'Weird isn't it.' Replied Althalus.

'daddy!' said Leitha in supprise.

'Since when did you turn up?' Eliar said.

'Since about 2 secounds ago.'

''Where are you?'

'No where.'

'Come on Althie tell me!'

'You will find out….. eventually.' At that even Emmy had to smile.

**Don't you just love me when I am too tired! :)**

**I am happy, I am going to ironfest tomorrow!**

**(As stated up the top...)**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	4. The realisation and i cant spell!

When the god like woman got to the end of the isle the music sounded one last beautiful note and ended. The man who was originally at the end of the isle took her had kissed it and placed in the other mans while the 5 year old went to sit down in the front row next to Leitha.

"Strange." Leitha though to everyone else. She was answered with lots of what?

"No just the fact that I can not read the little ones mind."

'I thought that you could read everybody's.' Thought Eliar

'Apparently not. Hers is blocked rather well.'

'Hey she learnt it from her parents.' Althalus all of a sudden said.

'They did well,' answered Leitha.

'Thank you.'

'No I meant her parents.'

'Exactly. Thank you. I have not had a comment for a long time. All Em says recently is things along the line of- ,' he then put on a voice that sounded somewhat like Emmy's. In fact scarily a lot like hers.

'-you need to get out more Althie.'

'ha, ha.'

'not funny'

'Althie if you do not pay attention to this I swear I do not know what I will do but it will hurt a lot.'

'but Em.'

'don't Em me. You wanted this.'

'no I didn't want our daughter to be called a bastard all her life.'

'shut it and answer the man.'

'yes dear.'

'I do.' His voice rang out in church.

'you may kiss the bride.'

As the man went in for a kiss it suddenly dawned on his children who it was.

I can't believe that you did that to us Althalus.'

'I can.'

'He as been very restless lately. Even worse than our daughter.'

'Yes but she hasen't seen anywhere apart from home.'

'shut it.'

'yes Emmy dear.'

'you guys know that you are still the same as ever.'

"What's happening?"

"we are talking to Em and Althie in our heads."

"they're here?"

"yes. They are he bride and groom. I think. They had not actually addimitted to that yet."

"they are. They look distracted."

"how can you tell?"

"I just can."

"evill. You have to teach me that one day."

"ok.i will teach you now. That is a distracted look. Everyone has a different look. I can tell Em's and Althalus' from having spent so much time with them."

"thanks…I think."

"no problems."

And here I will just fast forward as lots of rolling of the eyes happened as they unconsusly tried to beat the other on how far they could roll the eyes.

'stop it.'

'never!'

* * *

**And now I am stuck.**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	5. Where I turn evil

The whole group moved outside to start celebrating. As Emmy and Althalus walked down to isle and led the way outside Emmy smiled and it hit everyone else who exactly they were.

Once outside everyone said their own congrats. Emmy's brother as well as their "children".

Hugs all round!

Until one of those very large very suspicious bangs went off.

'Hello sis. How are you today? I hear you are now married. To him! I didn't think that was going to happen. I personally wanted him dead but I can't have everything,' said her brother. The evil one who I have forgotten the name of.

She went up and almost punched him. She would have if Althie hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

_One we don't want to teach our daughter violence and two do you really want to ruin that dress? You look so stunning in it!_

_Thank you. But now is not really the time for it._

'Not replying me? Oh. I know what you are doing. You have opened your mind to his haven't you? That makes my plan all the better,' the evil dude said.

The wedding guests were all held back from helping by demons, as the evil dude leaned forward and stabbed Althalus through the heart.

Unfortunately for him and fortunately for them, the evil dude whose name just so happens to be Daeva, didn't have much experience in stabbing people through the heart and so missed. Instead Althalus got stabbed just above the heart.

And with another large, very suspicious bang, Daeva disappeared.

A little girl's scream cut through the silence that had come about.

'Daddy!' her voice was high pitched and whilst young sounding, she understood all that had happened that day.

Emmy could do nothing as she watched her dearest love fall to the ground dying. Her heart was being torn into small pieces and there was nothing she could do. Emmy fell to her knees beside him and laid her head down on his chest, like she had done so many times before.

Though none of those times had ever been like now.

Emmy shoulders shook with each sob and slowly grew greater and greater. Her daughter, who had come to sit beside her, was now crying, begging her daddy to wake up.

Deiwos walked over and frowned.

'If my brother has decided to kill this man then so it shall be. I have nothing I am able to do to stop that.'

The glare that Emmy gave him was enough to kill. She stood up. Her pure, white, bridal gown now shades of burgundy as well. Walking over to him, Emmy froze for a second, still undecided on how to hurt this one of her brothers. She ended up going for something simple.

She punched his nose.

**I just realised something!**

**Go onto the rules and guidelines page and read.**

**It says:**

does not filter content and is an open system that trusts the writer's judgement. However, there is an inherent responsibility that falls to writers as a result.

Here is a list of conducts that should always be observed:

_Spell check all story and poetry._ There is no excuse for not performing this duty. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one.

Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability.

Respect the reviewers. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing.

Everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street.

Use proper textual formatting. For example: using only capital letters in the story title, summary, or content is not only incorrect but also a disregard for the language itself.

**Read what I have italicised. It has the wrong grammer.**

**Then read the next point!**

**I nearly died laughing.**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	6. Enjoyed writing this chappie Too much:

The whole crowed looked uneasy. If two of the gods wanted to get into a punch up then so be it. they weren't going to get in the middle of it.

'How dare you say that? I love him and you are just going to let him die!' Emmy screamed. This was followed by many rude words which she had learnt from Althalus.

'You have to understand. There is nothing I can do for him. It is beyond my powers,' he told her gently back.

Suddenly she looked at him sharply. He knew what she was thinking.

'There are many risks. There is a big chance that it won't work.' Emmy looked back down to where Althalus was lying. Their daughter was on her knees beside him with her head on his shoulder. Her tiny shoulders shook with each sob. Althalus open his eyes and reached up with his failing strength to gently brush his fingers through her hair.

'It is worth a try,' Emmy told him. 'Althie dear,' she asked him when she reached his side. Emmy then whispered something in his ear.

Eliar looked at the little girl. _It's too much for someone that small to see, _he thought.

_I agree, _replied Andine. _Why don't we offer to look after her until Daddy is better or Emmy's gotten over her grief?_

_That would be smart. But you do realise that it could take years?_

_Yes. I did think of that when I just asked you. We could ask her to go by another name and I do want children._

_Whatever happens she needs to get out of here as soon as possible._

Andine slowly approached Emmy. It wasn't that she was afraid of her but it was more that she didn't want to see how bad Daddy really was.

_Emmy, Do you want us to take your daughter? We would be willing to take her until a better time, no matter how long that is. We would have to ask her to take another name as everyone knows that the name Halena belongs to a goddess. _Andine was trying to avoid all the turmoil going through Emmy's head. This was really hard though as nothing was straight in her head at the moment.

_Please, do. I don't want her to have to see this. _The amount of begging in her thoughts along with the sadness made Andine start to cry again. The only thing different was that this time it was not from happiness.


	7. Forgottten whats in it

Andine slowly went over to the little girl. The tears pouring down such a young girl's face was heartbreaking. It was not natural for a little girl to be cry that much. She slowly knelt beside the little girl.

'Halena, you need to come with me and my husband. Mummy has to help daddy and we don't want the evil person coming and hurting you while we aren't watching.'

'But I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. I know how to. It is not like I am a baby any more,' she said back through sobs.

'You might not be a baby, no, but sometimes things are too much for us to see,' Andine said, trying to win her over. But she was unknowledgeable as to how well Halena was educated.

'But you have never had to go away from something. I want to stay with Da!'

'I have. Please!' Andine reverted to begging.

'Halena,' came a soft whisper. 'Do it for me?' he asked her.

All the eyes on the room turned around to look at Althie. He had his eyes open and his hand resting on Halena's head.

'Alhtie!' Emmy screamed.

'Yes dear,' he whispered.

'Don't talk. You need to save your energy,' she told him and he winced.

'Could you make up your mind to either talk in your head or out loud? There is an awful bad echo here,' he said back.

'No!' Emmy said sharply. Her expression suddenly softened. 'Don't die. You are not allowed,' she said to him.

'Go with them, Halena. Please? I promise to come and get you when I am better,' Althie said to her and she slowly got up and went to Eliar.

People started crowding around Althalus, trying to see if he was alright. Emmy was still sobbing on his chest and Emmy's brother had finally decided that he could help a bit and was trying to get them both back to the house at the end of the world.

Now was the time to fly.

And Eliar, Andine and their new little child left the scene.


	8. getting sadder and darker by the chapter

Soon enough though Emmy's brother managed to get all three of them to the house at the end of the world.

'Dweia, you need to move so I can see if I can help him,' he said to her. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

'Why? I had managed to find someone who I loved. I ad managed to keep him close. He didn't care who I was. He just cared about that I loved him. Please, help him,' she begged.

'I can't when you are in my way. Go and roam the earth or something,' he told her and she was pushed aside.

'But…' she started. Emmy stopped when he brother stopped looking after Althalus.

'Shush. Go. Wander. I can heal him. It is going to take a long time though. You will know that he is well enough for you to return home because spring will start early and end late,' he said.

With a sad feeling of dread for the future, Emmy changed into her cat form and wandered out of the house. She looked back just as it disappeared.

The next spring was a whole year away…


	9. darkers still

'When am I going home?' the little 10 year old girl asked her care takers. They were sitting down over diner. It had been two years since she had last been home. Before that she had never been out. She had celebrated her ninth and tenth birthday without her parents and she was starting to miss the love that only your mother or father could give you.

'We don't know. We have to wait for a sign from Emmy or Daddy,' Andine said watching her with sad eyes. Halena nodded and looked back at her dinner. She wasn't hungry.

'Don't forget,' Eliar said to her, taking pity on the poor little girl. 'Today is the day when your tutor is arriving again.'

'Yes, Eliar,' she replied obediently.

Later on that day, as she sat at her desk pretending to be listening to the man who was teaching her sitting in front of her, Halena looked out the window and wished that her parents would come back soon.

'Are you listening, Halena?' she was asked. She turned back to her paperwork.

The rain outside only fell harder.

_Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's  
The little old bird woman comes.  
In her own special way to the people she calls,  
"Come, buy my bags full of crumbs._

_Come feed the little birds, show them you care  
And you'll be glad if you do.  
Their young ones are hungry,  
Their nests are so bare;  
All it takes is tuppence from you."_

_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag.  
"Feed the birds," that's what she cries,  
While overhead, her birds fill the skies._

_All around the cathedral the saints and apostles  
Look down as she sells her wares.  
Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling  
Each time someone shows that he cares._

_Though her words are simple and few,  
Listen, listen, she's calling to you:  
"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag."_


	10. I wrote this ages ago!

Halena still stared out the window. Yet another two years had passed. Would she ever get to see her parents again? It seemed not.

The stars that night seemed to twinkle at her. It was like they were inviting her to go and dance with them. But she knew that was something that she was not allowed to do. She was the adopted daughter of the Aryo and Arya of this place and nothing was going to change that apart for one thing.

The one thing that she had wished to happen for a very long time.

It would have been her parents' anniversary that day. Instead of spending it with her parents watching them raise their eyebrows at each other, she stood there and listened while her tutor tried to make her a religious person. She had been sent to her room though when she had told him that he was wrong and that Dweia actually did have a husband and a little girl. She had be about to tell him that it was her when Eliar and Andine came into the room to see how she was going. The tutor was sitting there looking like a blubbering idiot and Eliar had quickly gone to see how he was while Andine pulled Halena out of the room and to her own.

'You can't do that!' she had said.

'Why not? I am right!' she little girl had protested.

'Because we have to keep you safe. If the word had gone around, it might not be safe for you anymore. You would either have to go and live on the road or with someone you didn't know in a place you didn't know off,' she told her.

'That's ok. The man was an idiot anyway. Why didn't you tell us?' Eliar asked coming into the room.

'Because I don't think you would have me. You seemed to hold him in high respects and if I told you that he was just silly, then...' she said and started to cry.

'Shh,' Eliar said and hugged her close. 'What's wrong? You don't seem as happy today.'

'It has been four years. I didn't know that Daddy would need four years,' Halena sobbed back.

'Sometimes they need all the time that they can get. Now why don't you go and play the piano for us.

'What would I play for you?'

'I don't know,' Andine said and started thinking.

'Feed the birds?'


	11. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
